Zel Gospodar
Zel Gospodar located in the northwest territory of the continent, is a nation founded by religionless Onltans who fled from the war after the devastation in The Divine Fields. The religionless were the main clockwork manufacturers of Onlta and thus developed Zel Gospodar into a very technologized nation. During the founding of the nation, (unnamed wizard/scientist) was exiled to a previously unnamed island for suggesting the development of nanobots to utilize rather than reforming back to the ways of relying on people. Zel Gospodar continued to develop, keeping to themselves in the solitude of the Northern Sea, the ruins of their previous kingdom and the unexplored plains of The Divine Fields. Nexus Capitol: Castrum''' ' Population: 400,000 ' Nationality: Gospan, Gospar plural Trade: Zel Gospodar is not involved in trade with any other nation on the continent due to their lack of trust for other specimens and the sufficient resources provided by the land for their low population. ^Could be adapted to have a technology trade with Coatlan through sea, but unlikely now that Coates were NOT the founders of the area. Population Breakdown: Total population accounted for: 99%< 45% Farmers of primarily Cattle, beets, potatoes, and honey bees. 40% Scientists, leading the technological developments of the nation. The highest ranking scientists were or are descendants of some of the best Onltan clockwork makers from the past. 10% Military, Zel Gospodar’s military is minimal due to their unknown presence on the continent. 5% Government and special agents. Geography: Zel Gospodar is a substantially flat terrain as far as the upper half of the country is concerned. Cattle roam the land for miles and miles, and the eye can see the horizon on what seems to be forever ways away. In the southeastern region of the country, hills begin to frequent the paths and the terrain is spotted with large clusters of Elm Trees. There are very few mountains in Zel Gospodar but interestingly, caverns are not uncommonly found by the northwest shore. Climate: Zel Gospodar’s temperature is something of an anomaly. The southwest region is home to a consistent high heats, as well as humidity, countered by the shade of the trees of the forests, while the cavernous northern shore is significantly cooler, reaching the same extreme heats during part of the year, and dropping to extreme colds during the other. Due to the heat in the southwestern region, wildfires rapidly consume forests, and due to the extreme changes in temperature in the northeast region, cattle has been the only species/food source able to withstand it. This is also why more cities are found along the western shore. Politics: The country is ruled by a senate (Maybe Triumvirate I was thinking), composed of the remaining original founders of the nation who came directly from the Onltan Empire, as well as their descendants who have been elected to join the senate annually. (Senate elects one descendant annually, ancestors of candidates cannot vote unless every senate member has a descendant in the running) Due to the nation being isolated, there are no responsibilities of the senate in dealing with trade, military, or land dealings between them and another nation (The Land Dealing problems would be within the nation as with every other nation). The senate’s main function is to determine which solution shall be chosen to counter the problems within their country, such as the wildfires and extreme climate changes (This is in the case that the technological advances have presented multiple ways to combat a problem, and people prefer one over another, thus need for voting or debate), or to hire people to develop solutions. Military: The military of Zel Gospodar, although few, is extremely organized and powerful. This is due to the technology developed in the nation, expanding from the clockwork soldiers of the past, developing better weapons, armour, transportation, and ways of communication. The ranks of the military consist of a General and his Colonels, each commanding an Ulan (Group of sixty men), and each high ranking Commander with a half-Ulan at their disposal. In each Ulan is a Kaijin, a marksman trained specifically to pick out and kill enemy commanders from very short distances up to extreme range. The military led by the General and a system of coloured flags, uses a tactic of constant arrow fire, while Ulans consistently batter the ranks of the opposition, moving towards them in erratic paces and with no apparent pattern of which Ulan will strike when. When a hole is penetrated in the enemy lines, the Ulans focus fire inwards from the sides, picking off more of the front line, then amassing a charge. The highly devastating tactic of the army, is when the General calls a fake retreat, drawing disorganized armies after them in an attempt to finish them, but suddenly turning around and charging with a large group of cavalry, slaughtering the disorganized groups that went after them, and breaking further into their lines in doing so. These extreme tactics originated from a civilization long buried. The religionless upon arriving eventually came upon scrolls, filled with text from section to section. These scrolls described many advances the old civilization had made as well as what worked or didn’t. The religionless came to a conclusion that the ancient civilization was not alone in the world, and was constantly in war, much like the Onltans were. Special Agents: Zel Gospodar’s government hired and trained a group of people to become Zelith (Zee-iTH). The goal of the Zelith is to find a safe way into The Divine Fields and chart the entire area, eventually to find other nations in the world to keep watch on them. The Zelith were given this task for the control it would give Zel Gospodar if they were to go into land warfare with another nation or society in the future in the chance they’re discovered. The Leader of the Zelith is Haluk. Magic: Although Zel Gospodar is a particularly strong nation in most aspects, magic is a big detriment for them, the force that could beat them in a theoretical war. Absolutely zero people in ZG are familiar with the intricacies of spellcasting and rather resort to their technological advances. Coming from the Onltan Empire, very few had known magic already, and none of those had been of the group that founded Zel Gospodar. ''' Culture: The people of Zel Gospodar are a very friendly group, mostly because the nation is only familiar with their own, not ever having contact with other nations or people, but it can be assumed that to other people they would be quite hostile. People in the nation see most people as equals, holding scientists and government in highest regards. Every child must gain an education, starting at age 8 and lasting till age 21. Most children pursue careers as inventors or farmers, having an option to study a specific topic when they hit the age of 14. Scientific competition is highly encouraged within the nation, and cities hold annual invention competitions, the winners each earning a future in technology. Every citizen upon death, is buried, and for the following 26 hours, their hometown celebrates their life, inventions, and contribution to Zel Gospodars growth.